


Прекрасное жестоко

by WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: Тексты M-E  WTF Ural 2021 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Legends, Single work, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Ural 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: Старый шаман манси считал, что его жизнь закончена, и был готов умереть счастливым. Молодой русский парень Ваня не стремился к приключениям, а хотел просто удачно поохотиться. Но Судьба распорядилась этими людьми иначе.
Series: Тексты M-E  WTF Ural 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: Пермская деревянная скульптура — уникальный вид искусства. В начале XVIII века Русская православная церковь запретила объёмные изображения святых, но на Урале их продолжали вырезать и ставить в храмы. Без сомнения, немалая часть деревянных шедевров была изготовлена мастерами-манси. Познакомиться с этим видом искусства можно [здесь](http://www.sculpture.permonline.ru/rus/index1.htm)  
> Примечание 2: Название текста позаимствовано у названия одной хорошей песни. Но сам текст не имеет к этой песне ни малейшего отношения.  
> Предупреждение: Взгляды шамана манси на современный мир могут шокировать верующих христиан.

    

Ваня неторопливо шел на лыжах среди сугробов, стараясь двигаться как можно тише.

Мороз ослаб; заметно потеплело. Снег, обычный спутник оттепели, пока еще был совсем слабым и только радовал, а не заметал все пути.

Пользуясь случаем, вся живность, которая на зиму не впала в спячку, выбралась из своих укрытий, чтобы разыскать еду.

Хороший охотник сегодня вернется с добычей! Главное — не упустить время, когда ласковый снежок начнет усиливаться. В снегопад человеку в чаще делать нече…

Кровь Ваня увидел раньше, чем почуял, а когда почуял — забыл, как дышать.

Свежий морозный дух пропал, словно и не было его. В нос ударил теплый душный смрад.

Убитый добрым охотником зверь так не пахнет. А где старая кровь — там дикий зверь…

Ваня замер, прислушиваясь, и снял с плеча ружье. Взвел его наизготовку и медленно двинулся в сторону, откуда разило кровью.

***  
Долго идти не пришлось. Сначала Ваня увидел на примятых сугробах большие красные пятна, а еще через несколько шагов — разлапистую ель. Под ней примостился старик, судя по всему — вогул.

Сначала Ваня удивился, почему дед сидит спокойнехонько и не замечает, что его одежонка из звериных шкур изодрана в клочья. А потом увидел, что из живота вогула выпали кишки. Сизые с бурым налетом, они изгваздали его штаны темными пятнами. Снег вокруг старика понемногу застывал сияющей коркой.

— Ох ты ж… — Ваню передернуло. Как любой охотник, он умел штопать раны на себе и других: иначе в лесу не выжить. Оттого и знал: коли человека пырнули ножом до самой печенки или вывернули нутро наизнанку, это верная смерть. Тут уж ничем не поможешь, как ни старайся.

— Помогь… — вдруг проскрипел вогул. — Помогь…

— Помогу-помогу, дедушка, — заторопился Ваня. Сам себе он не особо поверил, но удивился сильно: при таких ранах люди говорить не могут. Однако вогулы — народ странный; говорят, они все сплошь колдуны.

Стараясь не вдыхать глубоко, Ваня подошел к старику — и расплылся в дурацкой улыбке, хоть и мало было причин для радости.

К ели старика привязали накрепко и одежонку его разорвали — в зимнем лесу это верная смерть. А вот липкие кишки, примотанные к телу вогула, оказались не человечьими, а звериными. Словили лихие люди лесного козла, вспороли ему брюхо, вынули кишки и прочую требуху — и привязали к животу старика, чтобы приманить зверье. Да, на страшную гибель обрекли душегубы вогула! Но просчитались: человек нашел бедолагу раньше, чем морозы и дикие звери.

Отвязав старика от ели, а звериные кишки — от его тела, Ваня еще раз осмотрел раны — и нахмурился. Похоже, перед тем как привязать, вогула пытали. Живот распороли — хоть и не смертельно, но нехорошо. Тело резали без всякой жалости: от ран — воспаленных полосок с желтоватым гноем — так разило тяжелым и кислым, что сблевануть хотелось. Тонкая корка на одном из порезов лопнула, когда Ваня отвязывал бедолагу; от болезненного смрада едва не защипало глаза. И, похоже, старика не только резали, но и огнем жгли: уж что-то, а ожоги от ран Ваня отличить мог, и они тоже были нехорошие.

Вогул негромко застонал и дрожащей рукой указал на свою левую ногу. Ваня взгляделся — и с трудом сдержал ругательство. Все пальцы на руках старика были сломаны. Пониже колена на левой ноге топорщилась и разорвала штанину сломанная кость.

Ваня не выдержал и ругнулся вполголоса, но быстро взял себя в руки и выбросил из головы лишние мысли.

Раны у вогула нехорошие, но не смертельные. Сейчас главное — успеть…

Ваня положил старика у сосенки, постаравшись устроить поудобнее, и быстро-быстро заговорил:

— Не боись, дед! Все хорошо будет. Я сейчас сбегаю в балаганчик — он в двух шагах отсюда, дорога короткая. Принесу оттуда шкуры лесных козлов и топор. Срублю веток хороших, волокушу сделаю — и отвезу тебя к себе. Там и вылечу. Я умею, ты не думай! Меня дед Митяй учил, а лучше него охотника и лекаря в наших краях не было!

— Волокуша — карашо, — проскрипел вогул. — Тебя к себе — плохо. Нельзя я к тебе. Искать быть…

Ваня на миг замер — а потом понял. Те, кто пытал деда, уверены, что он погибнет в лесу. Но если узнают, что бедолага остался жив, — придут за ним снова, это уж как пить дать. Что же делать?

Ваня задумался.

— Не боись! — На белых губах старика появилась улыбка. — Есть место. Я знать. Никто не найти! Только я знать. Там еда, дрова, огонь. Можно жить. Я показать путь. Но я не дойти. Волокуша делать. И взять еды. Там есть, но надо больше. Мука! И шубы…

— Понял-понял! — обрадовался Ваня. — Есть место, которое никто не знает, кроме тебя. Я тебя повезу, а ты покажешь путь. Так?

— Так. — Старик закивал. — Волокуша надо.

— Договорились! Ну, я сейчас к себе сбегаю — шкуры возьму, муку, солонину, соль и всяко протча тако. Скоро вернусь! А ты меня дождись, дед. Слышишь?! Я скоро вернусь!

— Дождись, — прошептал вогул и прикрыл глаза. — Ты скоро.

***  
Любой охотник умеет собираться толково и быстро. Но, складывая в мешки все, что могло понадобиться для долгой жизни в уединенном месте, Ваня очень боялся: вдруг, пока его нет, лиходеи вернулись к сосенке, чтобы посмотреть, как там вогул?

Поэтому возвращался по своим следам Ваня с очень большой осторожностью, примечая каждую новую отметину на снегу и присушиваясь к каждому шороху.

Но у разлапистой ели все было по-прежнему.

Увидев Ваню, старик испуганно вскинулся, но, узнав, успокоился и пробормотал что-то на своем языке.

Первым делом Ваня занялся сломанной ногой.

Белая кость казалась хрупкой — тронь, и поломается. Вправлял ее Ваня, дыша через раз, — но вроде справился.

Затем оглядел деревья, что росли вокруг, и выбрал сук поровней. Срубил его и накрепко привязал к сломанной ноге.

Потом начал вправлять пальцы на руках — все десять, один за другим. Работа была долгая и муторная. Привязав ровный сучок к десятому пальцу, Ваня сам не поверил, что справился.

Ну, полдела сделано! Теперь — раны.

Что делать с гноем, Ваня знал от деда Митяя, однако прежде заниматься этим не приходилось. Но глаза боятся, а руки делают.

Обрабатывая раны вогула, Ваня, словно наяву слышал голос покойного наставника:

— Гной надобно чистой тряпицей начисто убирать. Смотри в оба: не замарай себе руки и рукава! Гной — такая мерзость, что нигде нельзя ни капельки его оставлять, ни на других, ни на себе…

За все время лечения вогул не проронил ни звука. Когда было особенно больно, кряхтел, но молчал.

Вычистив все раны от гноя, Ваня протер каждую хорошей крепкой водкой, которую держал в балаганчике именно для таких случаев. Затем перевязал старика по плечам и по ребрам чистым полотном. Потом накинул на бедолагу самую теплую шубу и помог ему засунуть в рукава изувеченные руки. На кисти очень осторожно надел большие рукавицы

Ну, вот и все! Теперь — волокуша!  
Ваня срубил несколько длинных раскидистых веток, сделал из них волокушу, застелил ее шкурами лесных козлов и мягкими еловыми лапами. Аккуратно поднял старика и уложил туда. Осторожно укрыл бедолагу толстым слоем шкур.

По краям волокуши разместил мешки с припасами. Улыбнулся и скомандовал:

— Ну, давай, дед! Говори, куда ехать!  
— Прямо. Потом — лево. Я скажу когда.

— Воля ваша, барин! — рявкнул Ваня, подражая лихому говору ямщиков. — Доставим в наилучшем виде. А ну, залетные! Рысью!

Запрягся в волокушу и осторожно повез старика, куда тот велел.

***  
Чем дальше они продвигались, тем больше Ване становилось не по себе. По всему получалось — старик направлял его к Черному болоту. Этой жуткой трясиной взрослые испокон веков пугали детей-неслухов. Жить там было негде — разве что на дне бездонной пучины.

В какой-то момент Ваня не выдержал — и, помогая себе жестами, спросил у вогула, вправду ли они идут к Черному болоту. Тот улыбнулся белыми губами и радостно закивал:

— Да! Да! Так! Никто не найти!

В том, что пропавших в Черном болоте не находил никто и никогда, Ваня не сомневался. Но как там можно жить, он не понимал.

Ваня вздохнул и перестал думать лишние мысли. Снявши голову — по волосам не плачут. Никакого иного убежища в здешних местах он не знал, а время было уже за полдень. Нужно идти, куда говорил вогул.

***  
Они пришли к краю Черного болота, когда уже стало смеркаться. Жуткая прорва не замерзала даже в самые лютые морозы, хотя человек, не знавший, куда попал, наверное, счел бы ее обычной заснеженной поляной.

— Так! — Старик расплылся в счастливой улыбке. — Куда надо прийти! Совсем скоро — дом!

— Н-да?! — В первый раз за этот день Ваня подумал, что бедолага просто тронулся умом от пережитых мучений.

— Смотреть! Слушать! — Вогул нахмурился и отчеканил: — Раз, два, три! Понимать?

— Да. Чего тут непонятного-то?

— Теперь болото смотреть! Палки вверх… вешки... видеть? Белые, красные, черные?

Ваня хотел сказать, что в болоте нет никаких палок, но вгляделся — и ахнул.

Посреди болотной трясины действительно торчали вешки. Они были невысокие — не сразу заметишь, — но вполне явственные, если приглядеться. Все в точности, как и сказал старик, — белые, черные и красные.

— Вижу, — кивнул Ваня.

— Кар… — старик долго кашлял, но потом собрался с силами и продолжил: — карашо! Сейчас память сильно! Не все вешки — карашо! Есть для плохих людей — обман, смерть! Есть для хороших — верный путь. Память сильно! Верный путь так: раз — белый вешка, два — красный, три — черный. Только так! Иначе — смерть! Понял?

— Так… — Ваня надолго задумался, потом медленно заговорил: — Верно ли я понял? Идти через топь нужно от белой вешки к красной, от красной — к черной, от черной — к белой и дальше так же?

Вогул нахмурился, задумавшись, потом кивнул:

— Да! Так. Карашо думать ты. Помогь встать я…

Он беспокойно зашевелился на волокуше.

— Нельзя тебе вставать, дед! — испугался Ваня. — Ты слабый очень! Я дотащу!

— Не дотащу, — вздохнул старик. — Не волокуша путь! Только ноги. Там — жизнь, здесь — смерть. Я дойду! Ты меня вести. В дом! Потом иди сюда. Волокушу топить. Отнесть мешки.

Все было понятно. Ваня кивнул:

— Договорились. Сейчас сниму лыжи и помогу тебе встать. Вот мое ружье! Опирайся на него как на костыль.

Поднявшись на ноги, старик побелел как свежевыпавший снег, зашипел, вцепился одной рукой в ружье, другой — в Ванину руку, но устоял. Скомандовал шепотом:

— Память мои слова! Память, куда идти! Иначе смерть!

— Все помню.

И они пошли через топь по вешкам. Белая, красная, черная — и опять белая…

Старик вцепился в руку, словно клещ, и почти повис на Ване. Тот очень хорошо понимал: если споткнется и упадет в топь — погибнут оба.

Но охотники просто так не сдаются, и Ваня шагал вперед, бормоча вполголоса:

— Белая, красная, черная. Белая, крас…

Он не знал, сколько они шли, — глядел лишь на вешки перед собой.

Над ухом вдруг прозвучал негромкий голос:

— Все! Стой! Место!

В первый миг Ваня не понял смысл услышанного и сделал еще несколько шагов. Потом уразумел и осторожно спросил:

— Мы взаправду пришли? Через топь?

— Да! — Это слово вогул почти выкрикнул, но в следующий миг навалился на Ваню всем телом и зашептал: — Вести дом. Тут близко. Лево и лево…

Ваня поднял голову. Оглянулся. Впереди и по сторонам была не поляна, а лес — кривой, невысокий, но лес! Значит, дошли…

— Понял, дед.

Услышав, как колотится сердце старика, Ваня взвалил его себе на плечо. Так и пронес несколько сотен шагов, которые оставались до небольшого балагана, абсолютно незаметного в чаще даже за несколько шагов.

Отбросив в сторону засов, Ваня зашел внутрь. Уложил вогула на лавку и укрыл шкурами, которые на ней лежали.

Сложил в печь дрова — большущая поленница стояла рядом. Разжег их растопкой, которая сама попалась под руку. 

Пламя весело заплясало, озаряя все вокруг радостным светом.

— Карашо, — проскрипел старик с лежанки. — Теперь идти взад! Брать мешки и лыжи. Топить волокуша. И сюда. Память карашо! Путь память! Иначе — смерть!

— Так точно, дед! — улыбнулся Ваня. — Будет сделано! Белый, красный, черный — и опять белый. Жди! Скоро вернусь.

— Нет! — заорал вогул громким шепотом. — С заду — вперед! Черный, красный, белый — и опять черный!

— А ведь и взаправду! — Ваня поразился собственной глупости. — Спасибо, дед! Второй раз ты меня спасаешь. Жди! Скоро вернусь.

— Я жди.

Старик прикрыл глаза и что-то зашептал.

***  
Идти одному по болоту в подступающих сумерках оказалось гораздо тяжелее, чем вместе со стариком. Пусть он инородец и нехристь, но все же живая человеческая душа! А без напарника посреди трясины пришлось совсем тошно.

Черный, красный, белый — и опять белый… Тьфу, то есть черный! 

Ване вдруг показалось, что из прорвы на него смотрят сотни глаз — и чудищ, которые там жили и питались человеческим мясом, и несчастных утопленников, умерших без покаяния.

Чтобы не думать об этом, Ваня начал шептать себе под нос выдуманную тут же припевочку:

— А тримпапец-папец-папец, а тримпампуньки — и назад…

Стало чуть полегче.

Вернувшись наконец на большую землю, он сам себе не поверил — и утер со лба такой обильный пот, словно полдня косил в самую злую летнюю жару.

Волокуша утопла сразу же — похоже, вогулы провесили брод в самом гиблом месте. Да, здесь беглецов не найдет никто из тех, кто не знает тайный путь!

Взвалив на плечи мешки с припасами и лыжи, Ваня двинулся в обратный путь. Следовало поторопиться: близилась ночь. Скоро цвет вешек не удастся различить во тьме.

Ну, белый, красный, черный — и опять белый…

Поклажа давила на плечи, но это все же был не тяжело раненый старик, поэтому Ваня успевал не только шагать от вешки к вешке, но и по сторонам глазеть.

Оказалось, что вешки одного цвета указывают пути прямые и короткие, а правильная дорога петляет так, что мама не горюй. Молодцы вогулы! Хитро придумали…

Добравшись до островка, Ваня вытер пот со лба и зашагал к балаганчику.

***  
Огонь в печке еще горел. Старик был жив.

Ваня скинул полушубок и начал хозяйничать.

Снял с полки у печки чугунок, вышел наружу, набрал чистого снега, растопил на огне. Положил в воду добрый кусок солонины, горох, лук и морковь. Поставил похлебку томиться в печь.

В своем котелке растопил еще немного снега, засыпал туда лечебных травок — и тоже отправил в печь.

После этого вымыл руки и подошел к вогулу, чтобы осмотреть его раны и заново их перевязать.


	2. Глава 2

    

Бесконечная зимняя ночь никак не хотела уходить из уральских лесов. Ей было хорошо и не было дела до людей, их радостей и бед. Не интересовали зимнюю ночь и два человека, которые коротали ее в балаганчике на острове, затерянном среди непроходимых болот.

Русский мальчик, уставший за день, сладко спал и видел во сне свою ровесницу — дочь соседей по деревне. Она казалась ему невероятной красавицей.

Старый шаман манси вслушивался в ночную тишину. Он не видел этого, но точно знал: как только русский мальчик вернулся в балаган, над лесом и болотом повалил снег, какого давно не бывало. Ночной снегопад засыплет все пятна крови и заметет все следы. Никто не сможет узнать, где спрятались беглецы. Никто…

Старик прислушался к своему телу. Боль была сильной, но терпимой. По всему получалось: он выживет. Понять это оказалось… странно.

Привыкая к продолжению своей жизни, которая еще совсем недавно казалась законченной, старик отправился в ставший за долгие десятилетия привычным путь по трем мирам. Слабым подобием этого пути являлись разноцветные вешки, возвышавшиеся над бездонной трясиной.

***  
Когда-то у старика, который лежал сейчас в балаганчике на острове, затерянном среди болот, были родители. Они дали своему единственному выжившему сыну красивое и правильное имя. Но с тех пор прошло много десятков лет и отшумели тысячи тысяч метелей. Соплеменники-манси уже очень давно звали старика просто шаманом. Он и сам теперь думал о себе не по имени, а по призванию.

Все, в том числе наставник, уже ушедший в иные миры, знали: нынешнему шаману манси дано богами очень многое. Сам он думал так же, но не радовался своему дару, а тяготился им.

Много лет назад, в ранней молодости, шаман, слушавший сейчас зимнюю ночь в балаганчике, понял: его народу грозит страшная опасность. Это не водка и не болезни, которые принесли русские, и даже не необходимость покидать земли, где манси жили испокон веков. Подобное случалось и раньше: приходили завоеватели, пытались навязать свои порядки, старались поработить, приводили с собой неведомые прежде хвори… Но время шло; захватчики гибли или уходили, а манси оставались. Уцелевшие рожали много детей и осваивали новые земли. Жизнь продолжалась.

Сейчас все было иначе: над манси нависла беда такая же страшная и неотвратимая, как черная грозовая туча посреди жаркого лета. Шаман много раз пытался понять ее суть, осознать причины грядущего несчастья и способы спасения — но не мог. Оставалось лишь ждать неизбежного и надеяться на чудо, а пока выполнять обычные обязанности: узнавать волю богов, лечить больных, закреплять в нашем мире души новорожденных, сплетать судьбы молодоженов, отправлять в последнюю дорогу усопших. Все это шаман делал превосходно — однако даже в самые лучшие минуты видел нависшую над манси тьму. Но боги не хотели рассказывать о ней, а сам шаман, несмотря на все свои старания, не сумел узнать ничего, что могло бы спасти его народ.

***  
Шаман очень хорошо помнил день десятилетней давности, когда в окружающем мраке впервые показался просвет.

Случилось это, когда шаману случайно попались на глаза резные деревянные фигурки зверей, сделанные десятилетним сыном бедной вдовы. Столь удивительное мастерство шаман за долгую жизнь видел лишь у своего наставника, но сам такого достичь не смог, как ни старался.

А великий дар десятилетнего ребенка, которого никто толком не учил резьбе по дереву, безусловно, был знаком богов. Шаман это понял — и взял мальчика в ученики. Вдова, мужа которой убила водка, была счастлива, что ее сын станет уважаемым человеком и пройдет путями, неведомыми большинству смертных.

Мальчик оказался усердным, понятливым и очень способным к учебе.

Черная туча, нависшая над манси, не исчезла, но отползла немного в сторону.

А потом в леса пришла беда, страшнее которой не знали даже старики.

***  
Весна в том году выдалась теплой, ранней и дружной — такую благодать не помнил никто из манси. Все радовались теплу и восхваляли богов за несказанную милость. Шаман тоже радовался и восхвалял.

Теплая весна сменилась обжигающе жарким летом.

А вскоре в леса пришла БЕДА.

Поначалу гусеницы, поедавшие листву и хвою, никого особо не беспокоили. Хищные звери едят птиц, птицы — гусениц, гусеницы — листву; такова жизнь.

Но вскоре гусениц стало много. Слишком много. А птицы куда-то пропали. Звери тоже исчезли — по крайней мере, охотники манси их не встречали.

В лесах теперь стоял неумолчный шорох: неисчислимые полчища гусениц пожирали листву. Когда все деревья, даже ели, сосны и кедры, оголились словно зимой, гусеницы начали есть траву и ягоды.

Тут-то шаман и вспомнил старое присловье: холодная весна — хороший год. Именно в весенние заморозки большинство гусениц погибало, еще будучи куколками. А этой весной заморозков не было, так что все гусеницы уцелели…

Дни шли за днями. Жара не спадала. Гусеницы продолжали жрать все, что видели.

Манси, жившие тем, что давал им лес, пока еще не испытывали нужды в еде, но питались в основном старыми запасами. Новые сделать было негде. Это означало, что уже поздней осенью придет голод; о зиме старались не думать.

Страх и отчаяние воцарились во всех стойбищах. Спасаясь от напасти, люди ушли на безлесные горы и берега рек. Там гусениц было хоть немного, но меньше, однако еды не прибавилось.

Задумались о том, чтобы откочевать в места, где гусениц нет. Но мерзкие твари были повсюду, куда ни бросишь взгляд. Идти через леса, где они властвовали безраздельно, ни у кого не хватало смелости.

Так часто, как это было возможно, шаман просил у богов помощи и совета. Но боги молчали.

***  
В урочное время приехали русские купцы — продавая им излишки лесной добычи, манси зимовали безбедно.

Но в этом году даже лучшие охотники и сборщики грибов и ягод могли предложить торговцам лишь жалкие крохи из старых запасов.

Русские хмурились, с досадой цокали языками и заплатили за товар совсем немного. Это означало, что зимой манси ждет лютый голод.

Очень недовольные, купцы погрузили покупки на телеги, попрощались и собрались уезжать.

Тут вдогонку чужакам и бросился ученик шамана. Он сжимал в руках свои фигурки и кричал:

— У нас нет для вас настоящей добычи, зато есть деревянная! Купите, пожалуйста! Тогда вам всегда будет сопутствовать удача в охоте!

Толмач русских, кривя губы, перевел слова мальчика. Никто из купцов не обернулся.

Точнее, почти никто.

Один из купцов, постарше своих товарищей, вдруг развернулся и взглянул на мальчика, державшего в руках деревянных зверей. Удивленно поднял брови. Подошел поближе. Взял несколько фигурок, рассмотрел очень внимательно — и сказал, что купит их все для внучки, которая любит красивые игрушки. Заплатил за каждую из бесполезных деревяшек немногим меньше, чем за хорошую беличью шкурку.

Купцы уже давно уехали, а ученик шамана так и стоял столбом, сжимая в руках деньги. Остальные манси тоже словно окаменели.

Первым опомнился шаман. Подошел к своему ученику и сказал негромко, но веско:

— Нам дан знак! Боги выбрали этого мальчика, чтобы спасти наш народ!

Люди зашумели, загомонили. У них появилась надежда.

***  
Через несколько дней в стойбище манси вернулся толмач купцов. Вместе с ним пришел немолодой русский мужик с обветренным открытым лицом и мозолистыми руками. 

Чужаки попросили разрешения увидеться с мальчиком, который вырезал деревянные фигурки зверей, купленные купцом.

Шаман не увидел причин для отказа, но, разумеется, сопровождал своего ученика на эту встречу.

Русский мужик сказал, что он резчик по дереву. Работает во многих городах и деревнях Урала. Больших богатств не нажил, но на жизнь всегда хватает и уважение людей есть, что тоже важно. Женат; вместе с супругой растит пятерых дочерей. Но сына нет и уже не будет, так что мастерство передать некому.

Увидев фигурки, вырезанные из дерева мальчиком-манси, русский плотник понял, что именно такого парнишку хотел бы взять себе в ученики. Обещал без утайки поделиться мастерством, всегда кормить досыта и платить за каждую проданную поделку, выполненную подмастерьем.

Закончив говорить, плотник достал из мешка резные деревянные фигурки людей и животных — все они казались живыми. Да, русский плотник был настоящим мастером!

Восхитившись чужим умением, шаман перевел взгляд на своего ученика — и понял, что уже не сможет ничего изменить. Мальчик все равно уйдет к русскому наставнику.

Все могло сложиться иначе, если бы у шамана имелась хоть тень сомнения в честности чужаков. Он прожил достаточно, чтобы знать: некоторые люди, которые говорят, что ищут ученика, на самом деле хотят взять раба или игрушку для телесных утех.

Но русский плотник выглядел совсем иначе. Шаман мог отличить мастера от негодяя и понимал, что его учеником заинтересовался по-настоящему хороший, знающий и умелый человек. В таких обстоятельствах ломать мальчику судьбу было неправильно.

Прощаясь со своим бывшим учеником, шаман молча попросил, чтобы боги не оставили его своей милостью даже у чужих людей. Мальчик, кажется, немного испугался того, как легко его отпустили, но храбрился и обещал навещать родные края каждую луну.

Через три дня после ухода русского мастера и его нового ученика на леса, где жили манси, обрушился чудовищный ливень. Сразу же резко захолодало. Почти все гусеницы погибли. Через неделю леса снова зазеленели; туда начали потихоньку возвращаться звери и птицы.

Шаман счел это знаком богов.

Мальчик вернулся не через луну, а по первозимью — и не один, а во главе вереницы саней, доверху нагруженных едой. Оказалось, семь дней назад он отправился на русскую ярмарку, чтобы продать там свои новые деревянные фигурки — и рассказать купцам о беде родного народа. Не все, но некоторые купцы посочувствовали голодающим — и собрали для них караван с едой.

В страшную зиму, пришедшую после летнего нашествия гусениц, санные обозы с провизией приезжали в стойбища манси еще трижды. О фигурках маленького мастера узнали не только купцы, но и помещики, решившие помочь голодающим.

Благодаря еде, присланной русскими, той зимой в стойбищах умерло ненамного больше людей, чем обычно умирали в холодное время года.

Весна оказалась сырой и промозглой, зато лето — теплым и урожайным. Всего было вдоволь: ягод и грибов, дичи и рыбы.

***  
Бывший ученик шамана навещал родные края нечасто — где-то раз в полгода. Взрослел, мужал, становился все более искусным мастером — и мало-помалу забывал родной язык.

Вскоре после своего восемнадцатого дня рождения ученик русского мастера явился в стойбище взволнованным и счастливым. Путая слова, рассказал, что господа Строгановы решили отправить его на целый год учиться резьбе по дереву в главный город русских Сам-Петер — на самом деле название было длиннее, просто шаман не запомнил.

Разумеется, он благословил бывшего ученика в дальнюю дорогу и пообещал просить богов о милости для него. Тот рассеянно кивнул, немного нахмурился и спросил, где похоронили его мать, умершую два месяца назад.

Прощаясь с бывшим учеником, шаман не сомневался, что больше они никогда не встретятся, — но молился за него искренне.


	3. Глава 3

    

Однако ученик вернулся. Не через год, а через два — уже совсем взрослый, одетый не как русский крестьянин, а как господин, чистый и ухоженный. Но к шаману обратился вежливо — именно так, как должно обращаться к наставнику:

— Я… очень благодарен тебе за все. За знания о том, как устроен мир. За умение говорить с самыми разными людьми. За науку отличать важное от мелкого. Всей жизни не хватит, чтобы отблагодарить за такое! Но вместо благодарности я…

Он умолк, опустил глаза и закусил губу.

— Можешь не продолжать, — сказал шаман спокойно. — Еще в тот миг, когда ты решил уйти к русскому наставнику, я понял: ты к нам больше не вернешься. А долг ты вернул сполна — не только мне, но и народу, который тебя родил и воспитал. Если бы не ты — погибли бы почти все манси, жившие в лесах, куда пришли гусеницы. Ты спас свой народ, мастер! Стыдиться тебе нечего. Думаю, именно такова и была воля богов. Не знаю, смог бы я удержать тебя в родных краях, если бы постарался, — но если бы сумел, то вымер бы почти весь наш народ. Возможно, уцелевшим, в том числе тебе, и досталась бы какая-то совсем особенная судьба — но я не желаю возвышения избранных, если за него надо платить множеством невинных жизней. Так что не вини себя, мастер! Ты идешь своей дорогой, а твой народ — своей. Жаль, что пути разошлись, но на все воля богов…

Молодой мастер долго молчал, а потом произнес, не поднимая глаз и тщательно выговаривая каждое слово:

— Ты мудр, наставник. Но ты не знаешь главного…

— Знаю, мастер, — вздохнул шаман. — Ты принял русский крест и работаешь в русских домах Бога.

— Но… откуда?!.. — Он задохнулся от изумления.

— Все очень просто. Ты великий мастер. Таких, как ты, мало и среди русских, иначе бы они не отправили тебя учиться в далекий город. А где должен работать великий мастер? В доме Бога. Для того чтобы делать лавки и ложки, хватит гораздо меньших умений. А люди, которые трудятся в доме Бога, должны в него верить, иначе не получится... Так что не вини себя, мастер! Ты не можешь жить иначе.

— Наставник! — К удивлению шамана, молодой мастер упал на колени. — Да, все так, как ты говоришь, — но есть и кое-что еще…

— Среди русских ты встретил любовь? Одну из дочерей своего первого русского наставника?

— Да, встретил. Но не среди них. Эти девушки для меня как сестры…

— Твой первый русский наставник может сильно обидеться на тебя за пренебрежение его дочерями.

— Он уже обиделся, но тут я сам разберусь. А тебе хочу сказать об ином... Наставник! — Молодой мастер впервые поднял на шамана глаза — отчаянные, умоляющие. — У русских есть не только дома Бога, но и еще много красоты. Позволь мне показать тебе хоть небольшую ее часть, наставник!

— Я согласен. — Впервые за время разговора шаман удивился. — Но где и как я могу увидеть русскую красоту?

— Она не только русская, наставник. В мире живет еще много народов — и у каждого есть великие мастера! А увидеть ее очень просто. Осенью русские господа уедут из своего богатого городского дома в теплые края — и оставят там много красоты. Я приеду за тобой, когда выпадет снег, отвезу и покажу…

— Разве русские господа пускают в свой дом всех желающих?

— Нет, — молодой мастер смутился, — но я смогу провести тебя туда с помощью одной… одного человека. Мы пробудем там совсем недолго и ничего не тронем…

Шаман понял, где его бывший ученик встретил любовь, но ничего не сказал. Наверное, лучше было бы отказаться наотрез, однако любопытство взяло свое. Шаман кивнул:

— Хорошо. Но приезжать за мной не нужно: я сам приду, когда будет время. Скажи, в каком городе стоит этот дом, где там можно остановиться и как тебя найти?

— Спасибо, наставник! — Ученик просиял. — До города можно доплыть по реке или дойти с обозом из ближайшей к твоему стойбищу русской деревни. Я оставлю деньги на подвоз…

***  
Шаман собрался навестить бывшего ученика, когда реки уже замерзли. Общаться в дороге с русскими не хотелось, поэтому он отправился на лыжах.

Это оказалось непросто: все же возраст давал о себе знать. Но сдаваться зиме не хотелось — и шаман шел, преодолевая усталость.

До города добрался благополучно — но, оказавшись среди деревянных домов, понял, что вторая часть путешествия окажется гораздо сложнее первой.

Почти все прохожие смотрели на чужака так, словно он был вошью. Шаман все понимал: русские в своих неудобных и тяжелых одеждах, которыми так гордились, прожили бы в зимней тайге недолго. А облачение манси, удобное для охоты и дальних путешествий по заснеженному лесу, очень странно выглядело в городе. Но когда за долгую жизнь привык к всеобщему уважению — неприятно чувствовать себя ничтожеством, даже если понимаешь причины такого отношения…

Путь среди презрительных взглядов казался бесконечным.

Шаман не поверил глазам, увидев впереди большой деревянный дом, крышу которого украшали изображения лосиных голов, похожие на те, что вырезали манси. Это и был трактир, о котором говорил бывший ученик.

Внутри оказалось душно и чадно. Шаман не сразу, но разглядел невысокий помост, за которым стоял худой мужик с раскосыми голубыми глазами. Подойдя к нему, шаман с трудом произнес:

— Я от Федька-резчик. Он говорить…

Худой мужик взглянул на шамана, скривился и бросил сквозь зубы:

— Понял. — А потом крикнул: — Ванька! Покажи постояльцу его комнату — и беги за Федькой!

Тощий лохматый мальчишка подошел к шаману, глядя так, словно тот в любую минуту мог превратиться в медведя, и знаком велел следовать за собой.

Комната оказалась большой и теплой. В ней имелась кровать — шаман знал, что русские не любят спать на земле, — и окно.

Он не успел еще как следует обустроиться, когда знакомый лохматый парнишка принес большую миску с жирной мясной похлебкой и толстый ломоть хлеба.

Бывший ученик пришел вскоре после того, как шаман поел. Поклонился ему по обычаям манси, но, как показалось шаману, передумал на ходу и сказал не то, что собирался сначала:

— Наставник, в тот дом мы пойдем не нынешней ночью, а следующей. А сегодня нас ждет баня. И одежду я тебе дам русскую — так ты будешь привлекать меньше внимания.

Шаман кивнул: в каждом лесу свои порядки.

***  
Баня шаману, пожалуй, понравилась. Да, там было очень жарко, но это оказалось на удивление приятно.

Русская одежда, неудобная и стесняющая движения, не понравилась абсолютно, но шаман понимал: иначе нельзя.

Утром следующего дня бывший ученик привел шамана в свою мастерскую. Показал изображения русского Бога и близких Ему людей, которые вырезал из дерева. Подробно рассказал о каждом человеке — кто он, чем занимался, кем приходился Богу.

Некоторые обстоятельства жизни русского Бога очень удивили шамана, но он, разумеется, промолчал. А вот о мастерстве своего бывшего ученика честно сказал все, что думал.

Сам шаман не очень хорошо владел дивным искусством, но учился у своего наставника — великого резчика. Потому и мог говорить со всей ответственностью: никто из манси никогда не смог бы добиться того, что сейчас с легкостью делал его бывший ученик. Такое исключительное мастерство казалось сродни чародейству.

— Это не чародейство, наставник. — В ответ на похвалу бывший ученик смущенно улыбнулся и покраснел. — Обычное умение, вот и все. Просто манси никогда не знали тонкости мастерства…

Сердце шамана вдруг пронзила жестокая боль.

Почему?! Почему русские знали то, что манси было неведомо? Откуда взялась эта несправедливость?!

Но жалобы на волю богов — занятие бесполезное. Поэтому шаман выбросил из головы неправильные мысли и сказал самое важное:

— Тут не в одном мастерстве дело. Люди, которых ты создаешь, получаются настоящими не только потому, что ты хорошо владеешь искусством резчика. Они живые, потому что, работая, ты даришь мертвому дереву частичку своей души, своего света. Без этого любая деревяшка так и осталась бы мертвой. А если ты и дальше будешь трудиться с такой же самоотдачей — станешь великим мастером.

Бывший ученик сначала покраснел, потом побледнел и наконец сказал еле слышно:

— Спасибо, наставник. Я не думал, что вы поймете…

— То, что мы не можем так, как вы, не значит, что мы не понимаем, что такое мастерство, — ответил шаман несколько сердито.

Бывший ученик покраснел как раскаленные угли. Выкрикнул отчаянно:

— Я не…

— Не спорь, — твердо сказал шаман. — Все уже решено. Мы оба это знаем.

Бывший ученик понурился, но возражать не стал и продолжил показывать свои работы.

***  
Остаток этого дня шаман провел, гуляя по улицам русского города. Прохожие по-прежнему глазели на чужака неприязненно, но все же не так, как накануне.

Кое-что из увиденного в русском городе понравилось, кое-что — нет. Многое озадачило. Но одно шаман знал точно: он не согласился бы здесь жить за все богатства мира.

Вечером, после того, как шаман съел большую миску вкусной жирной похлебки с большим ломтем хлеба, бывший ученик пришел снова.

Шаман надел верхний русский наряд и вместе с бывшим учеником вышел на темную безлюдную улицу.  
До этой части города шаман днем не дошел. Дома здесь стояли не деревянные, а каменные и очень высокие — в два этажа. Они были похожи на утесы, что возвышались на берегах рек. Каждый дом окружала высокая ограда.

Бывший ученик вдруг свернул с широкой улицы в узкую щель, которую шаман, возможно, и не заметил бы. Некоторое время они шли вдоль высокого забора. Когда добрались до небольшой дверки, бывший ученик трижды постучал.

Открыли почти сразу.

Увидев красивую русскую девушку в господской одежде и лицо своего бывшего ученика, шаман окончательно убедился, что все понял верно.

Девушка глядела на молодого мастера насмешливо, но приветливо. Что ж, так и заведено в жизни. Прежде чем начать кормить своего мужчину, стирать его одежду и рожать каждый год по ребенку, девушки смотрят на парней немного свысока. Все правильно: чтобы завоевать жену, мужчине нужно постараться.

Увидев русскую девушку, шаман удивился иному. Он негромко спросил бывшего ученика:

— Разве не все господа осенью уехали в теплые края?

— Маша не госпожа здесь, а служанка. — Бывший ученик нахмурился. — Хозяева согласятся отпустить ее замуж, если жених будет обеспеченным человеком.

В личных делах шаман ничем не мог помочь, поэтому просто кивнул.

Маша закрыла дверку на засов и приложила палец к губам. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, три человека пересекли большой двор и подошли к незаметной двери, ведущей в дом.

Маша что-то тихо сказала. Бывший ученик перевел:

— Когда зайдем внутрь, нам надо будет переобуться, чтобы ничего не запачкать.

Шаман кивнул.

***  
Дом оказался таким же огромным и бесконечным, как пещеры в родных горах. Одна горница, наполненная диковинными вещами, сменяла другую. Но бывший ученик быстро шагал, не оглядываясь и не останавливаясь. Маша и шаман шли следом. 

Наконец бывший ученик остановился. Что-то сказал Маше и обратился к шаману:

— Это здесь. Взгляни, наставник, на красоту этого мира!

Маша зажгла три свечи, которые стояли в чудесной подставке, напоминавшей птичью лапу. Ночную темноту рассеял яркий свет.

Бывший ученик подошел к невысокому помосту, который возвышался в центре комнаты, и сдернул с него ткань.

Шаман ахнул — и зажал рукой рот, чтобы не закричать.

Сначала обнаженная женщина, стоявшая на помосте, показалась настоящей — просто очень маленькой. Но шаман быстро понял: это тоже изображение, только сделанное не из дерева, а из камня.

Никого прекраснее шаман не видел за всю свою долгую жизнь.

Он обошел помост несколько раз, рассматривая красавицу, — и никак не мог наглядеться. Эта девушка не просто была прекрасна — ее чарующая прелесть радовала не только глаза, но и душу, обещала свет и тепло, защиту и утешение.

Лишь сейчас шаман окончательно понял, почему его бывший ученик отказался от своего народа. Да, ради такого мастерства можно отдать абсолютно все!

— Умеешь так же?! — хрипло спросил шаман.

— Нет. — Бывший ученик скривился. — В точности повторить могу — это несложно. Но сделать нечто подобное никогда не сумею. Нет у меня такого таланта…

— Как зовут мастера, сотворившего это?

Бывший ученик произнес странное имя, а потом сказал:

— Он не русский. Жил очень далеко отсюда — на полдне и на закате. Умер много веков назад. Это только копия статуи — настоящая хранится в чужеземном дворце…

Шамана вдруг словно ударила молния. Он со всей ясностью осознал, что видит сейчас богиню грядущего мира. Именно эта нежная, ласковая и добрая красавица однажды будет владычицей всех людей — и тогда жизнь станет прекрасной и счастливой.

Шаман понимал, что чудесное время наступит еще очень нескоро, — но не сомневался, что рано или поздно это случится. А беды и несчастья, которые сейчас терзают русских и манси, — ступени, по которым однажды придет в людской мир его истинная владычица.

Об удивительном озарении шаман, разумеется, промолчал, очень хорошо зная, что ему не поверят. Но в верности своего предвидения не сомневался — и понял вдруг, что может без тени тьмы в душе отпустить бывшего ученика в новую жизнь и спокойно принять собственную смерть. Все уже предрешено; мир, в котором начнет царствовать добрая и прекрасная богиня, приближается с каждым днем. Сколько придется ее ждать — годы или века — шаман не ведал, но в пришествии новой владычицы был абсолютно убежден.

— Спасибо, что показал мне ее, — сказал он хрипло.

— Я знал, что ты поймешь, наставник. — Бывший ученик смущенно и счастливо улыбнулся.

***  
Они покинули чужой дом и добрались до постоялого двора без приключений.

Уснул шаман практически сразу — и узрел будущее.

Во сне он перенесся в раскрашенную в яркие цвета горницу, наполненную удивительными вещами.

На одной из стен горницы — там, где русские вешали иконы, — находилось изображение богини нового мира.

Нарисованная девушка казалась живой. Хотя лицом она совсем не была похожа на статую, виденную шаманом в богатом русском доме, но обе красавицы — каменная и нарисованная — излучали бесконечную доброту и радость.

А находившийся в комнате русский парнишка в странной яркой одежде смотрел на изображение богини именно так, как и должно на нее смотреть, — с восторгом и благоговением.

Потом шаман перенесся в ночное ущелье, окруженное скалами, — и не сразу понял, что это не скалы, а дома невероятной высоты. Было совершенно непонятно, как можно их построить, но в каменных громадах виднелось множество ярко освещенных окон, сквозь которые можно было рассмотреть горницы и живших там людей.

А потом шаман опустил глаза — и понял, что стоит у толстой веревки, преграждающей путь. По другую сторону веревки были расстелены длинные красные ковры, по которым шли люди — нет, боги! Люди не в силах стать такими прекрасными.

Шагавшие по коврам женщины в длинных ярких платьях странного вида и мужчины в черных штанах и кафтанах и белых рубахах выглядели слишком счастливыми и беззаботными для простых смертных. Без сомнения, это были обитатели высшего мира.

А обычные люди стояли рядом с шаманом. Они казались красивее и ухоженнее всех, кого он видел за свою долгую жизнь, но все равно выглядели простыми смертными — и кричали, славя своих богов.

Затем шаман перенесся на дно рукотворной пропасти. Со всех сторон она была окружена высоченными рядами лавок, поставленных друг на друга, — просто чудо, что они не рушились!

Все лавки были заняты молодыми парнями и девушками. Многие из них держали в руках горящие огоньки.

В центре пропасти стояли музыканты. Они играли странную музыку на незнакомых инструментах. 

Увидев певца, шаман сначала принял его за манси, но быстро осознал свою ошибку: этот парень был слишком высоким, да и разрезом глаз он скорее походил на башкира.

Шаман недостаточно хорошо знал русский, чтобы понять смысл песни, но одно слово узнал сразу — Солнце. Одетый в черное парень, серьезный и сосредоточенный, пел о Солнце.

И как же слушали эту песню парни и девушки, сидевшие на стенах рукотворного ущелья! Манси так внимали шаману только в дни самых больших праздников — и страшных бед.

Приглядевшись к певцу повнимательнее, шаман вдруг понял, что над его головой, невидимое прочим, сияет Солнце, — а потом с содроганием заметил Смерть, которая подошла к этому парню совсем близко…

— Бере… — крикнул шаман — и проснулся.

Вернувшись в привычный мир, он ни на миг не усомнился, что в ночном забытьи узрел будущее. Править там будет добрая и прекрасная владычица, а прочие боги станут жить среди людей, которые переселятся из изб, балаганов и чумов в дома чудовищной величины.

Но, радуясь чудесному будущему, шаман понимал: оно означает конец привычной жизни. Манси не могут без лесов и охоты, русские — без полей и домашней скотины. Всему этому не было места в прекрасном мире доброй владычицы.

Потому и предчувствовал шаман гибель своего народа: она была неизбежна. Потому и молчали боги: они знали, что новое победит только тогда, когда исчезнет старая привычная жизнь.

Было очень больно оттого, что долгая история манси близится к завершению. Но мир доброй владычицы нравился шаману гораздо больше, чем тот, в котором сейчас жили русские, так что будущее, пусть очень далекое, обещало не только горе, но и радость.

По-настоящему жалел шаман лишь об одном — он точно знал, что не успел предупредить об опасности парня, который пел о Солнце. Но люди, увы, не всесильны — да и боги тоже…

***  
На следующее утро шаман тепло простился со своим бывшим учеником. Вслух поблагодарил за все, что тот показал, и пожелал самого лучшего. Хоть и не сомневался, что никогда сюда не вернется, попросил сохранить свою русскую одежду на случай, если еще придет в этот город.

Молча обратился к богам, моля их о милости к великому русскому мастеру, в жилах которого текла кровь манси. 

От денег отказался, но немного сушеных овощей и муки принял. Переоделся в привычный наряд. На краю города надел лыжи и, не оглядываясь, отправился домой.

***  
Время еще не перевалило за полдень, когда наперерез шаману выехали четверо: двое русских, один башкир и один незнакомый манси. Они потребовали сказать, где спрятана Золотая баба.

Шаман знал: о святынях его народа среди чужаков ходит много легенд. Ведомо ему было и то, что многие манси приняли мученическую смерть от рук разбойников, но сохранили тайну.

Больше всего в своей долгой и непростой жизни шаман боялся именно этого — попасть в плен к негодяям и не выдержать пыток.

Однако именно сейчас, после встречи с богиней нового мира, шаман был абсолютно спокоен и готов к смерти.

Когда его начали бить, сознание шамана словно покинуло тело и взлетело в небеса, отстраненно наблюдая за тем, как терзают кусок старой плоти.

Потом все померкло в кровавом мареве.

А затем сквозь пелену вдруг послышался незнакомый голос, говоривший по-русски, но вполне понятно:

— Держись, дед! Я тебя спасу! Жди! Скоро вернусь!

Шаман отвечал, удивляясь и тому, что может говорить, и тому, что помнит русские слова.

Когда мальчик ушел, шаман не сомневался, что больше никогда его не увидит. Зачем молодому парню заботиться об умирающем чужаке?

Но русский вернулся, перевязал шаману раны, вправил переломы и повез его туда, куда тот велел. Это совершенно точно был знак богов.

Когда беглецы благополучно добрались до тайного убежища, шаман окончательно понял, что ему не зря подарено еще немного жизни.

Во-первых, святыни манси следовало переправить в более надежное место, а помочь в этом мог нежданный спаситель. Разумеется, сначала требовалось его проверить, но, честно говоря, шаман почти не сомневался, что тот окажется правильным человеком. В таких делах важна не кровь, а душа.

Во-вторых, удивляло то, что, отпустив к русским своего самого талантливого ученика, шаман почти сразу же встретил другого мальчика. Даже коротких разговоров с ним хватило, чтобы понять: шаманом этому русскому не стать никогда — совсем иной характер.

Но и людей, способных жить только в одном мире, шаман мог научить многому. Именно этим он и собирался заняться, как только хоть немного восстановит силы. Вдруг мудрость манси поможет этому пареньку стать лучше — и приблизит наступление прекрасного будущего?

Если бы шаман узнал, как отзовутся его слова, сказанные русскому мальчику в затерянном среди болот балаганчике, то сильно удивился бы. Но старый манси, хоть и прожил после нападения разбойников еще много лет, отправился в последнее странствие по иным мирам гораздо раньше, чем эхо давних разговоров вернулось к людям.


End file.
